Acosando
by luma guearte
Summary: Miro a mi alrededor y no veo a nadie, pero se que me siguen...debo estar alerta / Te observo y siempre quedo encantada con tu sonrisa ...Shaoran.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP

Advertencias: historia alterna al anime y manga, POV (creo así se escribe) principalmente de Shaoran, Sakura fuera de sus cabales, amor no correspondido de parte de Shaoran, menciones de EriolxTomoyo.

* * *

Acosando

Capítulo 1: Llegada

Shaoran

Despierto con un humor de mil demonios, viendo con desagrado mi nueva habitación…..por qué nos mudamos a Tomoeda? Ah claro!...es por el trabajo de mi madre- tch, como extraño Hong Kong- a regañadientes me pongo de pie y empiezo a arreglarme.

Tengo que apurarme o vendrá una de mis hermanas a levantarme o en el peor de los casos ambas, acaso mis padres eran unos calenturientos que tuvieron que tener 5 hijos de los cuales 4 son mujeres y de edades cercanas? Así como se oye soy el único hombre y para mi desgracia el más pequeño, tengo 17 años y la que más se me acerca tiene 24, suerte la mía que solo acompañaron a mi madre junto conmigo Futtie y Shiefa, las otras 2 se quedaron en China con sus maridos.

-Shaoran baja a desayunar!-gritan desde el primer piso sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Termino de vestirme y antes de salir por la puerta agarro lo que necesitare para mi primer día en la preparatoria de aquí.

Al llegar al comedor veo a mi familia ya desayunando.

-Perdón por la tardanza madre

-Hermanito tardas mucho! – grita Futtie cerca de mi oído cuando me siento a su lado.

-Mira que me dejas sordo!

-Oye no me grite…!

-Compórtense en la mesa- la voz fuerte y dominante nos hace callar a ambos- hijo acaba pronto para que llegues temprano a la escuela y puedas arreglar los papeles del traslado.

-Si madre.

Me apure un poco más, me despedí de ellas y me fui.

* * *

Mierda

Bendita mierda

Por no hacerle caso a mi madre de recorrer Tomoeda para saber ubicarme en un acto de rebeldía por mudarnos a aquí…termine totalmente perdido.

Genial Shaoran

Llegaras tarde en tu primer día y con una jaqueca horrible al intentar encontrar inútilmente la maldita preparatoria.

Empiezo otra vez mi recorrido hasta que encuentro a un estudiante con mi mismo uniforme, un chico de tez blanca, anteojos y cabello azulado, ¿Qué hará por aquí cuando debería estar en clase? Me importa muy poco.

-Disculpa tú! El de anteojos! - corro directo a él.

Lo veo voltear ubicando a la persona que lo llama, cuando me encuentra hace una sonrisa que no sabría definir y espera a que llegue hasta el – algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-Sí, me dirías donde se encuentra la Preparatoria Clamp?!

Acentúa todavía más su sonrisa- sígueme – camina y da la vuelta en la esquina, sin pensarlo lo sigo.

Me guía todo el camino en completo silencio, después de unos minutos logro visualizar la escuela a lo lejos.

-Supongo que ya sabrás llegar desde aquí, espero volver a vernos.

-Gracias- inmediatamente me echo a correr, dejando atrás al peli azul que me acompaño.

* * *

Por ir corriendo tiro a alguien por accidente en mi trayecto, no me fije quien era solo percibí una larga cabellera castaña mientras gritaba una disculpa siguiendo mi camino.

…

A todo el mundo le ha llegado a pasar, no?

un simple accidente

…

Uno que sabía yo, podría ser olvidado por mí y aquella persona que tire

o eso creí

…

Lo que no sabía en ese momento era que ese "simple accidente" seria el inicio de mis pesadillas.

* * *

Hola! Soy nueva escritora y la verdad no se usar fanfiction muy bien pero me esforzare por hacer mi mejor trabajo.

Acepto consejos para mejorar, el primer capítulo me parece bien de este tamaño como una introducción para lo que se avecina, igual prometo hacer los siguientes más largos y no tardarme tanto en actualizar.

art/Syaoran-y-Syaoran-Clon-159750699 la imagen la saque de aqui

Gracias por leer

Algún review?


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP

Advertencias: historia alterna al anime y manga, POV (creo así se escribe) principalmente de Shaoran, Sakura fuera de sus cabales, amor no correspondido de parte de Shaoran, menciones de EriolxTomoyo.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Acosando**

 _"Una de las principales enfermedades del hombre es su inquieta curiosidad por conocer lo que no puede llegar a saber._ "

\- _Blaise Pascal_

Capítulo 2

Shaoran

Iba corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela, causando demasiado alboroto al correr y tropezar con uno que otro estudiante, eso me hizo recordar con la persona con la que choque primero en la calle, me pregunto si estará bien. Detengo estrepitosamente mis pasos frente a la dirección intentando calmar un poco mi respiración y acomodando mi ropa, ya tendría el director una mala impresión de mí por llegar tarde, no quería que tuviera otra.

Me adentro a la oficina, al no percibir a la secretaria y escuchar ruido de una de las 3 puertas de ese lugar color chocolate me dirijo a ella; toco la puerta y después de escuchar un "pase" de la persona de adentro la abro – Disculpe la tardanza director Tsukishiro.

Veo frente a mí no a un anciano con lentes y barriga enorme, si no a alguien que estoy seguro no pasa de los 30 , piel blanca, cabello gris ,ojos cafés que transmitían gentileza y … ah parece que no me equivoque del todo, si usa lentes.

-Joven Lee no se preocupe, entiendo que por ser su primera vez en Tomoeda no se ubique del todo bien, pero por favor tome asiento.

-Gracias.

El director deja sus papeles de lado y centra su total atención en mí, suspira y apoya las manos en el escritorio entrelazándolas – Tengo otra razón para citarlo en mi oficina que su acomodo de papeles joven Lee, su madre comento que su estadía en nuestra escuela podría ser un tanto tediosa, quisiera aclarar eso con usted.

Maldita sea – No se preocupe, solo era inconformidad por cambiarnos de casa tan repentinamente a este lugar-, solo quería checar los papeles y me dijeran mi salón para poder irme, por mucho que no quiera estar aquí, tenía yo una maña por ser muy puntual, no me gusta retrasarme, es por ello que tal vez deje a más de un herido en mi recorrido hasta acá.

Pude ver que no lo convencí del todo, pero no indago más sobre el tema y se centró en revisar lo de mi traslado, lo más seguro es que me citaría otra vez para hablar de ello.

Mierda

Oficialmente será a partir de ahora mi palabra favorita.

* * *

-El día de hoy se integrara un nuevo alumno a nuestro salón, Shaoran Lee proveniente de China.

-Espero nos llevemos bien.

Todas las miradas eran dirigidas al chico, más de una del salón murmuraba lo atractivo que era mientras otros solo se dignaban a mirarlo con superioridad por ser el niño nuevo del cual podían aprovecharse.

-Veamos donde será tu lugar, mmm en la parte de atrás se encuentran lugares desocupados, puedes escoger el que gustes.

Shaoran pasa su mirada por todo el salón hasta dar con su objetivo, el segundo asiento de atrás para adelante, en la fila que estaba lo mas posible pagada a la ventana (donde se siente sakura en CCS), ya dirigiéndose al lugar, la profesora regresa a retomar donde se quedaron antes de la interrupción del nuevo alumno.

* * *

Shaoran

Mentiría si dijera que las clases eran lo mas divertido del mundo, pero debo admitir que tome nota de cada cosa que hemos visto hasta el momento, tendría que pedir los apuntes a alguien para ponerme al corriente con los demás, la clase de Historia fue mi favorita mientras la de gramática una tortura, mi japonés era lo suficiente como para saber comunicarme y entender lo que decían los libros junto las explicaciones de los maestros, pero no lo suficiente como para saber que voy a reprobar esa materia sin un tutor.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji.

\- ¿Eh?

Frente a mi una chica con cabello violeta, ojos amatistas y piel como porcelana me tiende su mano,correspondo el saludo y tallo un poco mis ojos, otra vez me quede atrapado en mis pensamientos.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

-En estos momentos tenemos una hora libre, todos salieron corriendo, solo que me preguntaba si no te molestaría que te de un recorrido por la escuela.

-Gracias, me ayudaría mucho- estaba por negarme cuando recordé lo que paso en la mañana, no quería volver a sufrir lo mismo intentando ubicarme entre los edificios de la institución sin dirección alguna.

-Acompañame.

Salimos del salón recorriendo los pasillos y durante todo el transcurso me estuvo preguntando sobre mi "¿con quién vives? ¿Te gusta la escuela? ¿Planean quedarse aquí o solo es temporal?" entre otras cosas, contestándole solo de manera cortante y directa, nunca eh sido bueno para hacer amigos.

Después de un rato todavía quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de tener que volver para el inicio de la otra clase, son sentamos bajo un árbol en el patio trasero de la escuela.

-Lee espero no te incomode pero vendrá un amigo a entregarme unas cosas.

\- Todavía tenemos tiempo Daidouji.

Mientras ella revisa su celular miro a mi alrededor, al parecer me enseño toda la escuela excepto el edificio que se encuentra enfrente del de nosotros, intento no prestarle mayor importancia a ello, lo mas probable es que se le olvidara.

-Eriol.

-Tomoyo.

Volteo para buscar de donde proviene esa voz, era el sujeto de la mañana que me ayudo a llegar aquí.

Dirige su rostro a mi persona -Me alegra que pudiera llegar con bien. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Shaoran Lee, supongo que gracias por ayudarme.

-¿Ya se conocían Eriol? , te espere en el parque pingüino pero nunca llegaste.

-Lo siento pero cierto inconveniente me distrajo, para cuando fui ya no estabas, decidí regresar a mi casa y volver en la hora libre, de camino me lo encontré desorientado.

-A si es, por eso llegue ya cuando se habían empezado las clases.

-¡Oh! Eriol va en nuestro salón, se sienta atrás de mi, estoy muy feliz de que ya se conozcan.

-Lo mismo digo- nos manda una sonrisa a ambos.

Al parecer logre hacer amigos.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases Shaoran se dirige a sus "amigos" – ¿No podrán prestarme sus apuntes? Quisiera ponerme al día con lo que han hecho.

-Me gustaría poder acompañarlos pero saldré más tarde yo, tengo práctica de piano.

-Si gustas Lee puedo mañana traerte mis apuntes.

-Puedo llevarte hasta tu casa y me los podrías dar ahí, no dejaron nada para mañana y como pensé que la hora de salida sería más tarde tengo tiempo de sobra para llegar a mi hogar.

Eriol y Tomoyo guardan silencio, borrándose de sus rostros aquella sonrisa, en cambio poniendo una nueva con unos toques de nervios en el caso de la chica, y una mirada seria de parte del chico.

-Eres muy amable pero no quiero ser una molestia, además mi hogar queda un poco lejos. Mañana te los traeré.

-En serio podríamos ir ho…

-Lee mañana sin falta Tomoyo los traerá- suelta con un poco de hostilidad - ¿no es así? – la chica asiente con la cabeza- bien, es momento de irnos.

Los otros dos asienten y salen juntos, ya en las escaleras para bajar al primer piso Eriol se despide de ellos y toma otra ruta al edificio de enfrente, Shaoran hace nota mental de ir a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Mientras Tomoyo platicaba sobre el próximo evento escolar que abría, Shaoran reflexionaba por lo que sucedió hace tan solo unos minutos, no creía haber sido grosero, tal vez ellos fueran más desconfiados de lo que imagino, pero si fuera cierto es probable que ninguno le hubiera dirigido la palabra en un principio, Hiragizawa ignorándolo y Daidouji sin haberse presentado. ¿Sería algo muy malo?

Llegaron hasta el parque pingüino, cuando Tomoyo se detuvo.

-Mi casa queda por allá - señala la calle- ¿si conoces como llegar a tu hogar a partir de aquí?

-Sí, de echo a partir que aquí me perdí para llegar a la escuela, pero se el tramo de mi casa. ¿Estas segura de querer irte sola?

Agachando la mirada un poco Tomoyo le contesta – Eriol me acompaña la mayoría de veces, otras voy acompañada de… un familiar pero también me eh ido sola, no me pasara nada y perdón por la forma de contestar de Eriol.

Shaoran esperaba una explicación, su expectativa se reflejó en su rostro, por lo que Tomoyo sonriéndole se despide para emprender su camino- Adiós Lee, te veo mañana.

Después de verla desaparecer, con un suspiro de frustración el igual empieza a caminar a su casa, con el pensamiento en mente de que descubriría que le ocultaba ese par.

Tarde o temprano.

* * *

Tomoyo después de un rato caminando sin rumbo, toma el verdadero camino a su hogar, no podría darse el lujo de que el chico que acababa de conocer la siguiera.

Le hubiera encantado que la acompañara y así conocerlo más, se veía como un chico serio pero agradable, si quería llegar a ser su amiga tendría que irse con cuidado para que el no saliera perjudicado en el camino.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Hola, gracias por leer, si tienes alguna duda, sugerencia o consejo por favor déjala en los comentarios.

ALINA 0404: muchas gracias! Me hizo muy feliz tu review. Fuiste la primera en comentar, gracias por el apoyo, intentare actualizar cada viernes en la tarde, espero te gustara el capítulo, me animo mucho para realizar este capítulo.

Yi Jie Li Kinomoto : muchas gracias, y de igual forma me animaste mucho para seguir. Vi tus consejos y los puse en práctica, espero te guste el capítulo y si quieres dejar otra sugerencia con gusto lo leeré.

ELISA LUCIA V 2016: estoy feliz de que te gustara el capítulo, y con respecto a lo otro … mira, no sé si cuente como spoiler pero te diré que a como planeo desarrollar la historia es probable que shao la llegue a querer pero más allá de eso no, incluso a como se dará toda la trama ese sentimiento se verá en duda, de hecho se puede dar la idea de lo que se viene con respecto al título, un poco en lo que dice de advertencias y la parte final del primer capítulo. Espero aun con eso sigas la historia, igual me hace feliz el que comentaras.

Muchas gracias por comentar, intente hacer el capítulo más largo y la narración mejor para ustedes (creo si salió más entendible que el anterior).Lamento el inicio un poco lento pero mas adelante se agilizaran las cosas.

Por favor deja un review para poder saber tu opinión.

Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP

Advertencias: historia alterna al anime y manga, POV (creo así se escribe) principalmente de Shaoran, Sakura fuera de sus cabales, amor no correspondido de parte de Shaoran, menciones de EriolxTomoyo.

Al fin aparece Sakura!

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Acosando**

" _Todos tenemos un pecado favorito, tú eres el mío."_

Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente Shaoran salió mas temprano de su hogar, camino con cautela evitando perderse y lo logro con éxito, estaba de mejor humor gracias a eso pero no se sacaba de la cabeza lo que había pasado ayer con Hiragizawa y Daidouji- Tal vez realmente no sea importante, pero no evita que sea un tanto desesperante.

Cuando el castaño llego a su salón no había mas que otras 4 personas aparte de él que lo ignoraron, haciendo lo mismo solo se dirigió a su lugar para dejar sus cosas, al parecer se levantó demasiado temprano por lo que todavía faltaba un poco para las clases, debatiéndose entre estar sentado hasta que empezaran o dar un recorrido por el lugar esta vez solo, decidió la segunda opción.

Di una vuelta por los jardines hasta llegar al árbol donde ayer nos detuvimos un rato, cerré los ojos durante un momento sintiendo la dulce paz que desprendía el lugar, cuando los abrí mis ojos apuntaron al edifico que no recorrimos, por simple curiosidad me dirijo a el.

* * *

-Está igual aquí que en mi salón.

Al entrar por su puerta principal apenas logre ver solo unas pocas personas mas que en el nuestro, al parecer este edificio era de los que son un grado superior al nuestro, recorro los pasillos admirando el lugar, al parecer la escuela realmente era buena pues se veía limpieza y cuidado en cada cosa que veía, en cierto modo debería agradecer a mi madre, lo mas seguro es que fuera un tanto costosa mi inscripción y lo único que e hecho es quejarme por habernos ido de Hong Kong.

El piso 1,2 y 3 fueron totalmente aburridos, además de estar cada vez mas y mas llenos con el pasar del tiempo, al parecer debía ya regresar a mi salón, faltaba poco para empezar las clases, sin olvidar la mirada de algunos en mi persona, pues lo mas seguro era que se preguntaran que hacia ahí si no era su grado.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y retirarse cuando lo escucho.

El sonido suave de una tonada de piano.

Totalmente deleitado por la pieza subo hasta el siguiente piso y último, el 4, donde se encontraban las aulas de algunos talleres como en nuestro edificio, aunque el de nosotros era de 3 pisos y más pequeño.

Al parecer alguien se encontraba en el de música, sigo el sonido hasta el final de pasillo a la izquierda, de ahí provenía, intento con cuidado sin la intención de interrumpir abrir la puerta lentamente.

Mala suerte la mía cuando al tenerla totalmente abierta se detiene la tonada.

Frente a mi se encontraba una chica sentada en el banco del piano, viéndome con sus ojos color verde, cabello castaño un poco largo que me era ligeramente familiar, era muy hermosa. Pero tal parece que la desconcerté demasiado, pues solo me ve fijamente, con un rostro inexpresivo.

Me siento un poco incómodo.

-Ugh … disculpa que te interrumpa.

-…

-Tocas muy bien el piano.

-…

-Soy Lee Shaoran un gus….

-¿ Sha-Shaoran- Le-e? Shaoran Lee - la veo teniendo un debate mental entre seguir hablando o no, murmura algo demasiado bajo como para oírlo mientras mira el suelo-Shaoran…

No puedo evitar extrañarme un poco por su comportamiento.

-Si, bueno acabo de transferirme, es por ello que no nos conoce…

Saltando de repente de su asiento grita-¡Un gusto!, ¡Soy Kinomoto Sakura!- agarra mi mano y la estrecha enérgicamente, no entendía lo que sucedía pero lo deje pasar.

Soltando el agarre que hacían sus manos en la mía, di una mirada rápida a todo el lugar, notando que solo nos encontrábamos los dos- ¿Te gusta venir a tocar en privado? Estaba dando una vuelta por el lugar y logre escucharte.

Aun sin quitar su entusiasmo procede a sentarse nuevamente en el banquillo del piano- Me gusta el silencio que tiene el lugar a estas horas, sin nadie molestando pero me es grata tu presencia, es una sensación tan familiar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si dices que acabas de transferirte, ¿Por qué antes no te había visto?

-Eso es porque soy solo un grado menor al suyo, estoy ubicado en el edificio de al lado en el grupo B

Quedándose la castaña esta vez mirando a la pared, contesta- Oh, eso es tan interesante, ¡podremos vernos mas seguido!

-¿Qué?

Parándose, se dirige a el extranjero posando ambas manos en los hombros del susodicho-¡Seamos amigos!

-No crees que, no se, ¿es muy rápido la confianza que me das? Aunque creo que no esta tan mal a comparación de otras personas- admitámoslo, él era un tanto caprichoso.

Haciendo un puchero intenta convencerlo- Vamos, acabas de llegar y no te caería mal alguien que te ayude a adaptarte mejor, si gustas podemos quedarnos a platicar aquí un poco para conocernos mejor.

-Me encantaría pero tengo clases al igual que tu.

-Solo será un rato, yo puedo faltar sin problema y tu acabas de llegar, puedes poner algun pretexto sobre que eres nuevo y no te diran nada.

-Pero…

-¿Si?

-Esta bien.

* * *

Para su sorpresa estar con ella había resultado muy divertido y agradable, tanto así que cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía perdido de clases 2 horas, esperaba no meterse en problemas. Por mucho que deseara quedarse, no era tan irresponsable para estar ahí todo el día.

-Me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerte Kinomoto.

-Igualmente, mañana después de clases estaré practicando aquí, puedes venir a acompañarme si lo deseas.

-Hasta mañana.

No recibí respuesta.

Corrí hasta llegar a mi edificio, esperaba que no se encontrara ya el maestro de turno o seria interrogado, suerte la mia que al entrar a mi salón no se encontrara. Camine tranquilamente hasta mi asiento y suspire, ya sentado pude voltear a ver a mis compañeros, unos me miraban de reojo preguntándose internamente que donde habría estado, había olvidado que deje las cosas en mi asiento, pero existían dos miradas que transmitían preocupación, eran Hiragizawa y Daidouji. Esta última se acercó con amabilidad a preguntar- ¿Estas bien? Me preocupo ver que tus cosas estaban aquí y tu no.

-Fuimos a buscarte a la enfermería por si las dudas pero no dimos con tu paradero- comento el de lentes.

-Estuve con…- pensaba decirles que estuvo en el edificio de al lado con la castaña pero prefirió guardárselo para si mismo, ya después les contaría - , fui a dar una vuelta a los jardines, me quede dormido en un árbol y apenas desperté.

Notaba que no estaban muy convencidos pero dejaron ahí la conversación cuando empezó la clase.

Paso lo que restaba de la mañana tranquilamente.

Durante el almuerzo, Daidouji se acercó con sus apuntes y junto con Hiragizawa le explicaron detenidamente para que no se confundiera.

Al finalizar las clases, sin querer tener una situación incómoda como la de ayer, decidió irse esta vez solo, esperaría un tiempo para empezar a cuestionarlos, además de querer aprovechar toda la tarde para ponerse al corriente y poder mañana verse con Kinomoto.

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana- se despidió desde la entrada de la escuela.

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos? – pregunto Hiragizawa.

-No gracias, no quisiera ser una molestia, hasta mañana – sin darles tiempo de contestarle, salió de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo.

Desde su lugar, veían como la figura del chico desaparecía hasta no verse ya.

-Bueno, tal vez sean mejor las cosas así, ¿nos vamos?

Estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando sintió vibrar su celular, ve que es un mensaje, lo abre pensando que sería su madre avisándole que llegaría tarde para la cena, algo desgraciadamente común en ella.

Pero contrario a lo que creía, el mensaje que recibió no era de ella.

Era de su prima.

Sakura.

" _Tomoyo, hoy en la tarde iré a verte a visitarte, tenemos algo que hablar._

 _Se amable conmigo._

 _Te quiere, Sakura."_

* * *

Hola!

En serio perdón por no actualizar, incluso apenas tuve tiempo para escribir este capítulo, el siguiente es probable que igual tarde en subirlo, en serio lo siento.

Sakura hizo acto de presencia!, en el siguiente capitulo veremos una un poco sobre su relación de esta con Tomoyo, pero, Shaoran como cuadra en todo esto? , ya lo veremos mas adelante.

Igual espero pronto actualizar ER, ya esta escrito la mayor parte del capítulo.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Por favor dejen uno para saber que les va pareciendo la historia.

Algún review?


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP

Advertencias: historia alterna al anime y manga, POV (creo así se escribe) principalmente de Shaoran, Sakura fuera de sus cabales, amor no correspondido de parte de Shaoran, menciones de EriolxTomoyo.

Capitulo centrado en Tomoyo y Sakura.

* * *

 **Acosando**

" _Recordar es la única manera de detener el tiempo."_ _  
-Jaroslav Seifert_

Capítulo 4

Tomoyo

Intento relajarme en la cama acompañada de la obscuridad de mi habitación, no podía creer que tan solo en dos días Sakura ya se encontrara con Shaoran, sentía que me surgiría un dolor de cabeza tan solo en recordar lo que hablamos esta tarde.

 _-Flash Back-_

 _Llegue a mi casa con un ligero malestar en mi estómago, apenas logre convencer a Eriol de que me dejara irme sola cuando logre procesar el mensaje._

 _Por lo nerviosa que me encontraba preferí dejar mis cosas en la sala principal y me fui a preparar té, estuve alrededor de media hora esperando, cuando estuve por ir a mi habitación sonó el timbre, uno de los sirvientes estuvo por abrir pero no se lo permití, le dije que abriría yo y que le dijera a los demás que no nos interrumpieran a mi y mi prima._

 _Al abrir la puerta inmediatamente me envolvieron unos brazos en un fuerte abrazo, mi cuerpo respondió tensándose sin devolverlo – ¡Tomoyo!, estoy tan feliz._

 _Soltándome entro como si nada mientras yo me quedaba parada viéndola entrar, cuando reaccione cerré la puerta y camine siguiendo el rumbo que tomo, se dirigía al patio trasero de mi casa, donde estaban un par de sillas y una mesita de metal que usábamos de vez en cuando._

 _Ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas recorriendo con la mirada las rosas que estaban sembradas a lo largo del jardín. Me senté en una de las sillas disponibles, al ver que tendría que ser yo quien comenzara a hablar lo hice – Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí? A pasado tiempo desde tu última visita._

 _La veo regresar su mirada a mi persona, me da una sonrisa que antes hubiera creído olvidada pues se percibía sincera – Creí que el mensaje era entendible, tengo que hablar contigo, además extraño un poco venir aquí._

 _-Sabes que nunca me molesto tu visita pero… las cosas han cambiado._

 _Ignorando el comentario sigue – No me dijiste que tenías un nuevo compañero._

 _Sin lograr evitarlo siente un sabor amargo en su paladar, con toda la indiferencia que pudo le respondió – sabes bien que Shaoran no es el, se supone que ya lo habías superado._

 _Sakura frunce el ceño - ¿Y tú qué sabes? Prometiste estar para mi siempre y me dejaste cuando más necesite tu ayuda._

 _No pude replicar para eso._

 _-Por favor, no le hagas nada._

 _Estuvo por decirme algo cuando llego una de mis sirvientas diciendo que mi madre marcaba por teléfono buscándome con urgencia, rápidamente le dije que en un momento regresaba. Cuando volví ya se había ido._

 _-Fin del Flash Back-_

No entendía bien lo que paso, Sakura había ido a verle pero apenas hablaron, ¿qué es lo que quería conseguir? ¿Acaso tenía todo un propósito oculto?

-Creo que no podre lograr dormir tan fácilmente.

Mientras prendía la luz de mi lámpara de noche al lado de mi cama no pude evitar ver la foto que estaba ahí, en un lindo marco color plata.

En ella estábamos todos reunidos.

Era mi cumpleaños número doce, la fiesta había sido en la casa de mis tíos Nadeshiko y Fujitaka, en ella salían abrazados con una sonrisa mientras mi madre hacia una cara chistosa, lo más seguro era que reclamara que su querida prima estaba dejándola de lado por el bobo de su marido, y justo debajo de ellos sentados en un sillón se encontraban 3 personas que eran sus hijos.

El primero del lado derecho era un muchacho de tez ligeramente morena, mucho más alto que las otras dos personas sentadas, era Touya Kinomoto el hermano mayor de Sakura.

La segunda de en medio era la misma Sakura, en ese entonces con el cabello corto hasta un poco debajo de las orejas, con unos lindos ojos verdes que transmitían pureza y una sonrisa encantadora.

La ultima era ella misma, con sus coletas que en ese entonces era su peinado preferido y una mirada de adoración dirigida su prima que es mayor a ella por año y medio, en esa foto se ve el gran cariño entre ambas demostrado en ese abrazo que perduro gracias a la foto.

Fue tomada antes de que a las pocas semanas su tía Nadeshiko se enfermara gravemente.

Como me gustaría volver a ese tiempo.

Donde lo único que nos preocupaba a ambas era sacar buenas calificaciones y poder pasar el tiempo con nuestros amigos.

Donde nos compartíamos secretos y realizábamos pijamadas que duraban hasta el anochecer.

No pude evitar que se me aguaran un poco los ojos ante los recuerdos que comenzaban a surgir.

-Si tan solo todo hubiera sido diferente.

* * *

Sakura

Increíble que Tomoyo dejara de confiar de mi de tal modo, aunque debía de admitir que yo cause nuestra separación, ya me las arreglaría después.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa – Hermano ya llegue.

Solo se escuchó el silencio mismo en respuesta.

-Supongo que estaré sola… de nuevo.

La vida a veces era una maldita.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Perdón, perdón y más perdón, pero ya había avisado que me tardaría en subir el cap.

Capitulo corto pero importante, espero poder actualizar la siguiente semana.

Que les pareció? Tienen ustedes alguna teoría de lo que esta pasando? Ya se vio un suceso importante de la historia que las envuelve a ambas. Alguna idea de a que se referia Tomoyo cuando dice que Shaoran no es _él_?

Lamento mis faltas de ortografía.

Por favor deja un review, eso me haría muy feliz, me gusta saber su opinión.

Guest,Lady Daidouji, Gaby Murillo, Kaho - Kazuki mil gracias por sus comentarios!

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP

Advertencias: historia alterna al anime y manga, POV (creo así se escribe) principalmente de Shaoran, Sakura fuera de sus cabales, amor no correspondido de parte de Shaoran, menciones de EriolxTomoyo.

A partir de aquí ya se incorporara el POV de Sakura en lo que sigue de la historia.

* * *

 **Acosando**

" _Solamente pasaba diez minutos con el amor de su vida, y miles de horas pensando en él"_

 _-_ _Paulo Coelho_

Capítulo 5

Shaoran

En el transcurso de las clases podía notar que Daidouji intentaba llamar mi atención con señas, pero no fue hasta que un profesor se fue antes de la hora que le preste atención. Ambos salimos afuera de nuestro salón a hablar.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Li yo…yo quisiera preguntarte… si conoces a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

¿Acaso se referirá a Kinomoto? Puedo ver en su rostro ansiedad por saber mi respuesta, lo mas lógico es que se conozcan ¿no? Entonces ya no valía la pena que lo escondiera- Si, la conozco, que es lo que quieres con ello.

-Yo tendría cuidado con ella Li- veo que dice Hiraguizawa interrumpiendo nuestra conversación y parándose al lado de ella.

-¿Qué pretendes decir con eso Hiraguizawa?

Cuando estuvo por contestarme interviene Daidouji- Eriol no se lleva muy bien con ella, por eso lo dijo. Pero por favor ten precauciones y no te tomes tan a la ligera todo lo que te diga, ella tiene… una forma especial de tratar a la gente con quien se encariña.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño, no creo que habláramos de la misma persona, lo que me dicen me refleja a alguien peligroso pero ella me transmitió total confianza y carisma, lo mas probable es que tengan una disputa los 3 y no quieren que me influencie por ella en su problema, si a de ser eso.

-No se preocupen, se cuidarme solo.

-¿Tendrás precaución?

-Si como sea.

-Aun por si las dudas, – con sus manos toma las mías – confía en mi cuando necesites cualquier cosa, con gusto te ayudare.

Su mirada reflejaba melancolía, ¿Por qué será así? ella con una sonrisa suelta mis manos regresando al salón y estuve por seguirla pero lo que me extraño fue que el cuatro ojos se quedara atrás viéndome fijamente – Vamos, que estas esperando.

-Yo no se muy bien que paso con Tomoyo y Kinomoto hace años, pero en lo que me pude enterar y estar presente se que debes hacerle caso a lo que te dijimos, yo me involucre de mas y termine peleándome con los Kinomoto por ayudar a Tomoyo.

-Por dios, eh estado aquí tan poco tiempo que considero imposible meterme en problemas tan pronto.

-Ya te lo dije, incluso no lo hago porque realmente me importes, conozco suficiente pero no tanto para saber exactamente lo que paso y de lo único que me preocupo es que Tomoyo no salga afectada, ella es la que me importa.

-Eso lo explica entonces, no la veo como una chica despistada ¿acaso no sabe lo que sientes?

-Veras yo…

-Ustedes dos será mejor que entren, ya viene la profesora.

Ambos asentimos, ya adentro Daidouji nos recibió y continuamos hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando empezó la clase recordé que tenía que verme con Kinomoto al finalizar las clases, pensé en lo que me dijeron sin embargo me costaba creer eso.

* * *

Sakura

La clase más aburrida sin duda era la de matemáticas, no entendía nada de lo que nos estaban explicando y eso comenzaba a desesperarme, tendría que esforzarme si no quería repetir año, ya tuve suficiente con haber perdido el año pasado las clases como ahora volver a hacerlo.

Resignada me puse a garabatear en mi cuaderno sin que mi molesta maestra se de cuenta, lentamente veía como aquellos garabatos tomaban forma, la forma del rostro de alguien.

Shaoran Lee.

Lo considere atractivo desde que se metió como intruso al salón de música, tenía unos lindos ojos pero…

…si tan solo sus ojos fueran más azules.

Así sería mucho mas guapo.

Así sería mucho mas llamativo

Así sería más parecido a _él._

Aquel día que creyó haber alucinado verlo no fue imaginación suya, fue el destino que hizo que chocara con ella, sino fue tras él fue por el coraje que traía tras la plática que tuvo momentos antes con Hiraguizawa.

Cuando estuvo ese breve rato con Shaoran, en el salón de música, pudo sentir su corazón latir desenfrenadamente.

Se sentía un poco traicionada al saber que Tomoyo le conoció y no me lo dijo.

Pero era solo cuestión de tiempo para que ellos dos regresaran a su lado y que su hermano la dejara de ignorar.

Ya sin que nadie intervenga.

Con eso en mente salí al finalizar mi última clase directo al salón de música.

Esperaba que Shaoran fuera a verme.

* * *

Shaoran

Terminando las clases me excuse diciendo que tenía que ver unos trámites escolares para que no tuvieran que esperarme, como lo suponía no me creyeron del todo pero no preguntaron, cuando los vi irse me di la vuelta y emprendí camino al edificio de al lado.

Sin prestar atención a uno que otro que me miraba llegue a mi destino, podía ver que a diferencia de la vez pasada en esta ocasión se encontraba gente en los demás salones. Me adentre al que era mi destino sin tocar, en esta ocasión no estaba ella sentada tocando el piano, se encontraba mirando por la ventana que daba a fuera de la escuela, a las calles de Tomoeda.

-Viniste- lentamente voltea a verme regalándome una sonrisa angelical.

-Bueno, no tiene nada de malo conocer mas gente. Eres muy agradable Kinomoto.

Desvió ligeramente la mirada, aun así logre ver como se tiñeron sus mejillas de un rojo carmesí.

-Gracias, ¿quieres que toque una pieza en el piano para ti?

-No me molestaría escucharte.

Después de eso ambos son sentamos en el banco del piano.

Y el tiempo transcurrió lentamente acompañado de una suave tonada.

. . . .

. . .

. .

-¿Estas segura que no deseas que te acompañe?

-Iré a buscar a mi hermano, queda a unas pocas calles de aquí, por lo que no resulto problema mío acompañarte.

-Sigue siendo descortés de mi parte.

Después de dos horas en el salón de música teníamos que regresar a casa, en el camino fuimos platicando, para mi sorpresa se ofreció a acompañarme, cuando quise negarme me dijo que el rumbo que tomara era por igual un camino que quedaba al trabajo de su hermano mayor. Fue de ese modo como término dejándome en una esquina de la calle donde estaba mi casa.

-Me preocupa que te pase algo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si te marco al celular cuando este con él? Para decirte que estoy bien.

-Esta bien.

-Dame tu número.

Mientras lo anotaba la mire de reojo, se mordía el labio con nerviosismo ¿a que se deberá?

-Ten.

-Te prometo que te llamare.

-Eso espero, nos vemos Kinomoto.

-Nos vemos- con una sonrisa en cara se fue.

Ella no presentaba ningún peligro.

Y fue así como Sakura Kinomoto término adentrándose lentamente a mi vida.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Lamento haber tardado, si no publique nada fue por asuntos escolares, me estuve preparando para mis exámenes y al final me los cambiaron de fecha además de borrarse una partes que ya tenía escritas de mis fics, estoy muy enojada.

Ya no les dire fechas aproximadas porque se que no podre cumplirlas del todo.

Igual no abandonare la historia, gracias a todas por los reviews, follows y favoritos que tiene.

Shaoran, te dicen que tengas cuidado y lo primero que haces es darle tu número de celular y el rumbo de dónde vives ¡Alguien que lo haga reaccionar, por favor!,¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? Déjenme su opinión en los reviews.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
